The present invention relates generally to the feeding of infants or toddlers but may also be relevant to other persons or animals requiring liquid feeding by bottle. More particularly, the invention concerns enabling parents to continue providing clean feeding equipment to their infants or toddlers over the course of a day and while away from a home or other convenient location for washing.
Baby bottle nipples and collars need to be washed and sanitized before each use. Cleaning is tough while on the go away from the home and carrying multiple nipples and collars would normally take up too much space.
Some companies have provided disposable inserts for lining feeding bottles. These overcome the matter of having sterile bottles but do not solve the issue of unsanitary, used nipples and collars.
One feeding bottle system includes a threadably sealable opening in its bottom end intended to receive a pacifier. While it may be possible to carry a nipple rather than a pacifier, a person still needs to carry around multiple bottles and nipples for feedings throughout the day or has to clean one after each use.
If a person were to go out for the day they would need approximately a clean bottle and nipple for feedings every 1½ to 2 hours thr their infant or toddler. In a 12 hour day approximately six bottles, six nipples and collars would be needed. As pointed out, carrying this many bottles, nipples and collars is cumbersome.